monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Strachu
Strachu – lalka voodoo. Ma 15 lat. Jest byłym chłopakiem Frankie, która wykonała go sama, by zaimponować swoim koleżankom. Dziewczyna zdała sobie jednak sprawę, że nie jest gotowa na związek, łamiąc tym samym chłopakowi serce. Długo czasu zajęło mu, by zapomnieć o niej, znaleźć własne pasje i cieszyć się życiem. Strachu jest bardzo pomocny. Jest także wielkim optymistą, nawet do tego stopnia, że doprowadza to do jego naiwności. Obecnie mieszka u pani Kindergrubber. Osobowość Strachu jest miłą postacią. Ma on zamiłowanie do dramatyzowania. Jego głównym problemem w życiu jest to, że zakochany jest we Frankie, jednak okazuje to w dziwny sposób. Jako lalka, chłopak nie odczuwa fizycznego bólu. Ciosy zadane Strachowi odczuwają inne potwory w Monster High. Dodatkowo, chłopak jest niepoprawnym optymistą. Mimo wszystko, jest bardzo pomocny. Wygląd Strachu jest wykonany z kolorowych kawałków materiału. Jego włosy są niebieskie. Materiał, który zastępuje skórę jest biały. Jego oczy, wykonane z guzików są dwukolorowe - zielone i różowe. Klasyczny potwór 180px|left Amerykańska kultura popularna spopularyzowała mit, według którego wyznawcy tradycyjnego voodoo wykorzystują tzw. "laleczki voodoo" w celu sprawiania bólu ludziom, których reprezentują, lub sprowadzania nań chorób. W rzeczywistości na ołtarzach tradycyjnego voodoo umieszcza się kukły/figury reprezentujące duchy loa. W haitańskim voodoo znana jest także praktyka przytwierdzania kukieł do drzew na cmentarzach, będąca metodą porozumiewania się ze światem zmarłych. "Lalki voodoo" są natomiast wykorzystywane w praktykach tzw. luizjańskiego voodoo, zwanego też voodoo nowoorleańskim, będącego mieszaniną wierzeń i praktyk duchowych haitańskiego voodoo oraz magii hoodoo skupionych na obszarze delty rzeki Missisipi na terenie Nowego Orleanu i Luizjany. Laleczki te mają najprawdopodobniej swoje źródła w początkach XX wieku. W pierwszych dekadach XX wieku lalek tych używano jako narzędzia magii sympatycznej. Wbijanie szpilek nie miało powodować bólu w danym miejscu ciała realnej osoby, ale raczej miało wzmacniać siłę rzucanego zaklęcia. Wyznawcy nowoorleańskiego voodoo rozróżniają białą i czarną magię. Wrogie użycie lalek voodoo jest uważane za formę "czarnego" voodoo. W większości przypadków praktykujący używają lalek w celach takich jak uzdrowienie, znalezienie prawdziwej miłości, duchowego przewodnictwa czy też jako narzędzia medytacji. Także lalki sprzedawane w tamtejszych sklepach mają zazwyczaj służyć dobrym celom, bądź też jako zwykłe pamiątki dla turystów. Zdolności *'Nieodczuwanie bólu' - Strach pomimo licznych szpilek w ciele nie czuje dyskomfortu ani bólu. *'Moce voodoo' - Strachu jako laleczka voodoo ma zdolność przekazywania swoich odczuć danej osobie (np.: wbicie szpilki w ciało Stracha spowoduje ból u innej osoby). Aby tak się stało musi być w posiadaniu przedmiotu danej postaci np.: biżuterii. Relacje Rodzina Przez to, że Frankie Stein go stworzyła, można powiedzieć, że jest ona jego matką. W pamiętniku chłopaka ujawniono, że Strachu zamieszkał u pani Kindergübber. Przyjaciele Strachu przyjaźni się ze Scarah Screams i pewnym kotkiem z katakumb. W odcinku Strachu, jak ty to robisz? Toralei Stripe udawała, że się z nim przyjaźni, żeby sprawiać ból innym, dzięki jego właściwościom. Miłość Kiedyś uważał, że chodził z Frankie Stein. Obecnie jednak, nie posiada on dziewczyny. Zwierzątko Strachu nie ma żadnego zwierzaka. Lalki SDCCI Lalka_Scarah_i_Stracha_2.jpg|Lalka Strachu.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: ' San Diego Comic Con Exlusie' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X0590 Strachu ma na sobie mundurek szkolny Monster High. Jego bluza jest czarna. Jej zakończenia są białe i różowe. Na lewej piersi, Strachu namalowane ma serce. Materiał zastępujący spodnie jest biało-niebieski, a buty - tylko niebieski. Lalka Stracha była dostępna do zakupienia na SDCCI 2012 w limitowanym dwupaku ze Scarah Screams. Meta Timeline * 19 maja 2011: Strachu pojawia się w webisodzie Lalka Strachu. * 23 stycznia 2012: "Oficjalny art" Stracha zostaje ujawniony. * 12 lutego 2012: Strachu zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Upiorna siła miłości. * 12 czerwca 2012: Ogłoszono, że lalka Stracha będzie sprzedawana na San Diego Comin-Con International. * 12 lipca 2012: Lalka Stracha jest dostępna do zakupienia na SDCCI 2012 w limitowanym dwupaku ze Scarah Screams. * 12 lipca 2012: Wpisy z pamiętnika Stracha zostały ujawnione. * 11 marca 2014: Model 3D Stracha zostaje wznowiony wraz z filmem Strach, kamera, akcja!. * 3 kwietnia 2014: Wnioski Mattela o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Stracha. Ciekawostki * Jego oczy mają dwa różne kolory, zupełnie tak samo jak u Frankie Stein, która go stworzyła. * Angielska nazwa postaci (HooDude Voodoo) w wolnym tłumaczeniu to "Koleś Voodoo". * Jest jedyną lalką, której ciało nie zostało wykonane z plastiku. en: Hoodude Voodoo Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Voodoo Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:San Diego Comic-Con International merchandise Kategoria:Strachu